The Dancing Mamodo/Transcript
Dancing Mamodo is the 22nd episode of Zatch Bell. Script (The scene starts off at the beach with Suzy walking barefoot at the water.) Suzy: Come on in. It's not as cold as it look! (she giggles happily.) Kiyo: Whatever happens, keep faing off to sea. Zatch: Right. Kiyo: (thinking) Until I find out what this spell does, I'm taking no chances! Maybe it's just a suit up version of the Zaker spell. Zatch: I know each spell makes me stronger, but is anyything gonna bring back my memory? (An evil version of Zatch attacks him in the flack black.) Kiyo: You good to go, Zatch? Okay then, here goes nothing! The fourth spell! Haaaah! Pooof! Bao Zakergua! (screams when Zatch looks at him) What are you doing facing this way!? Are you trying to blast me to bits!? Zatch: Sorry, I guess I forgot. (Kiyo growls in frustration.) Hey what's that funny sound? It's like somebody's singing or something. Suzy: Maybe it's a seagull. Zatch: No seagulls don't sing. Suzy: A pelican? (The scene starts as the episode says "The Dancing Mamodo", and the next scene is a green mamodo with a green hat with a white feather.) Yopopo: Yopopo, topopo, soupopo, Yopopo, topopo, soupopo, Yopopo, topopo, soupopo. Zatch, Suzy, and Yopop: Yopopo, topopo, soupopo. Zatch: Haha! Yopopo: (laughing) Suzy: Hi! Zatch, Suzy, Yopopo: Yopopo, topopo, soupopo. Yopopo, topopo, soupopo. (a glaze comes from a bookowner's eyes, she hits Zatch with a frying pan.) Djem: Now look what you've done!? (Kiyo picks Djem up.) Kiyo: Alright, what are you doing? Djem: (yells) Trying to stop this mamodo from attack Yopopo. Kiyo: Hang on, did you say "Mamodo"? Djem: Yes that ugly red giant! Oops, so I made a mistake. Put me down! Tea time. (she pulls a basket out with a full of snacks.) Here's yours. (Yopopo opens it inside it's a sandwitch.) what are you doing? Not here, take it somewhere else! I hate you, and I don't want to be anywhere near you! Yopopo: Ohhh... Djem: I'm very sorry that I was rude to you earlier. Why don't you join me for tea? Kiyo: Err, well... I suppose so, what do you say, Zatch? Djem: There you are. Milk? Kiyo: Umm, no thanks. Zatch: This is great. Suzy: It all looks yummy! Djem: What are your names? Kiyo: I'm Kiyo Takamine. Zatch: I'm Zatch Bell. Suzy: Hi, I'm Suzy Mizuno. (drinks tea.) And you. Djem: My name is Djem. Please to meet you. Kiyo: Oh yeah. Like wise. Huh? What about the little guy? Can he join us? Djem: Oh forget him! We wouldn't understand anything he's talking about. He's a very silly boy and right now, I hate him Zatch: Maybe if I just see if he's okay. He looks pretty lonley there all by himself. Suzy: Wait up Zatch! Excuse me. I'll come through. Kiyo: So Djem? Djem: Hm? Kiyo: You called Zatch a mamodo earlier didn't you? Djem: Oh, yes. I thought he was someone else. You see, mamodos are these creatures with magical powers and, well first, I thought he was one of them. Kiyo: Oh, she doesn't know how right she was. Djem: Silly old me. Zatch: So you're Yopopo. My name's Zatch Bell, and this here is Suzy. Suzy: Nice to meet you Yopopo. Really like your feather. Yopopo: Haha. Yopopo. Yopopo? Zatch: Oh, uh, yeah. Definitly. Popoyoy. Yopopo: Yopopo. Zatch: Look at that, I can speak his language. You want us to be friends. That's what you're saying, isn't it? Yopopo: Yopopo. Zatch: Hey why not? What's wrong with me? Suzy: Don't be silly. He's just saying, he's never seen such a little girl before, right? Yopopo: Yopopo. Suzy: (cries) There's no need to be insulting about it. Category:Transcripts